the_tinman_mysteryfandomcom-20200215-history
TIN C2A
TIN_C2A TIN_C2A: posted November 9, 2015 was Tinman's second extended video. The reason for the title name C2A, is still unknown. It could possibly be a reference to the planetarium software C2A used for mapping stellar fields and other astronomical bodies. However, it is a specialist research tool, and its use is unlikely. The first scene features vertical and horizontal bars which first overlay, before separating into two spinning axes reminiscent of hypnosis wheels. A voice alerts us: "It's time to wake up." A series of six '0's can be observed flashing between the wheels. Speculation of the meaning of tinman's '0' and its occurrences are detailed in a separate article. For a split second, as the bars overlay they form a grid similar to a hash or pound sign. This may be intentional as the following series of six 0s, would therefore form the hex code for black: #000000. The code is mainly used in HTML and CSS. References to black, may point to a needed adjustment in the brightness levels. This would appear to be the case as the bars are also very similar to Color Bars used in calibrating brightness levels. However, the reader is advised to draw his own conclusions. The hypnosis wheels also set the theme of the video. Which mentions throughout: brainwashing, propaganda, waking-up, being prepared and alert, e&c. The audio and video appears distinctly Americentric; drawing heavily on references to forefathers, US political stock footage, an abundance of American flags, "3-dollar bill", the speakers are all American. And the caution: "So let's be alert and realize as Americans..." Parts of the audio's static background are intermittently silenced. Pieced together, these form the sentence: "To execute all the people enslaved your government insists that we still don't know." ''Coincidentally, the silences all fall on prime numbers: 31, 37, 43, 83. The audio is transcribed below, each speaker is separated by a box, whilst the silences are underlined. '' Some of you may become somewhat uncomfortable as parts of this film unfold You're used to seeing things from a particular point of view. Normally conditioned American. His brain has not only been washed, as they say, it has been dry cleaned. But perhaps a large part of the problem is with you, yourself— yes, you! There are two basic objectives to which we would like to draw your attention. One is to carry out and to execute certain intelligence operations. And Second. To free all the people enslaved. I want to remind you there are products in your home that can cause injury or death. Your government insists. To survive we must be just as alert, just as prepared as our forefathers. The only hope is for truth. But there are some as phony as a 3-dollar bill. Your study of propaganda is important, not only to you, but to me. And let's not forget We were welded together in one great team, a team, in which you are an indispensable and working member. So let's be alert and realize as Americans, that freedom is everybody's job. Well, that's the story... almost. Work is continuing in this field. Work that we still don't know very much about. These records that we've uncovered don't tell the story— they tell pieces of it. You can always backtrack. But for the moment let us assume, you're one of the lucky ones who can begin at the beginning. Begin at the beginning. Begin at the beginning. /Loud noise/ END. TIN_C2A's Hidden URLs and WANNAMWV As far as has been discerned, TIN_C2A contains four codes. Three of the codes are URLs and have been solved. The forth is the mysterious, and still unsolved "WANNAMWV." "WANNAMWV" is found at 0:12 seconds, during the Manchurian Candidate clip. At the bottom left of the screen a code aligned vertically reads: "2301141401132322" TIN_DONATIONS: The first URL: "k50s8uebQpE" can be found in 3 parts, bottom-left of C2A at 0.00 seconds. The URL leads to TIN_DONATIONS, featuring the same woman from C2A. This clip is taken from a 1970s Public Service Announcement. We hear a further segment of the same clip: "People always dig down and give after a tragedy..." The audio and video abruptly stops at 5 seconds. Another voice at 0:21 states: "Gives you something to think about doesn't it?" TIN_EVERYTOWN: The second URL: "2pqhYpDALnk﻿" TIN_EVERYTOWN can be found individually, within a single frame—read left to right— in the bubbles of the psychedelic pyramid clip of C2A, found at 0:38 seconds. The video's audio is transcribed as follows: Everytown! The town in which you and I live. In the north, south, east or west. Our homes, our work, our recreations and security are challenged daily by an enemy. This enemy strikes oftenest, at you. The enemy, and his victims are easily forgotten. TIN_MONSTERS: The third URL: "fh4uDdInvI8﻿" TIN_MONSTERS can be found, again individually, located in one of the four corners, throughout the length of the C2A video. This writer does not have the patience to note down all of the 11 key-frames. The video and audio is taken from another Public Service Announcement. At 0:09, a single '0' is flashed briefly for one frame. The video's audio is transcribed as follows: Monsters do have their place. In the zoo, in your nightmares, in the deep. In your favorite horror movies. Considerations for Potential Solvers First, there is the unsolved meaning behind "WANNAMWV." Second, the loud noise at the end of TIN_C2A appears in place to possibly mask an underlying hidden audio. A solver competent in audio manipulation may reveal its secret. There is possibly more undiscovered. Reader is advised to make further investigations.